Question: Convert $\dfrac{63}{11}$ to a mixed number.
Explanation: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $63 \div 11 = {5}\ \text{ R } {8}$ So the improper fraction has $5$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${5} \times \dfrac{11}{11} = {\dfrac{55}{11}}$ This quotient $5$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $8$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{8}}{11}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${5}\ {\dfrac{8}{11}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{55}{11}} + {\dfrac{8}{11}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{63}{11}$.